


unwrap

by flowerwindyou



Series: 2019 kink bingo [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Gender Play, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: So. Taeyong’s never considered himself particularly kinky, but he can’t say he doesn’t feel a tingle run through him when he looks at the racks of lingerie.





	unwrap

**Author's Note:**

> i dont rly have an excuse for this lmfao... unbeta'ed!

Taeyong’s never considered himself particularly kinky. He likes a good spanking now and then, and the occasional  _ daddy _ slips past his lips in the heat of the moment, but he’s nothing like Ten, for example. Speaking of whom, Taeyong’s best friend ended up dragging them to a sex store after their lunch together (“I’m running low on lube!”), and that’s where Taeyong is now, hanging around awkwardly as Ten reads through the labels on several different bottles.

So. Taeyong’s never considered himself particularly kinky, but he can’t say he doesn’t feel a tingle run through him when he looks at the racks of lingerie. 

Ten notices his eyes lingering. “Hey, what are you looking at?”

Taeyong bites his lip, decides to go for it. “That set,” he says, nodding towards a pale pink bralette-and-panty set. It’s all delicate lace outlined with shimmery satin straps, and he can’t stop thinking about how it’ll look against his creamy skin and bubblegum-pink hair.

Ten seems to echo the sentiment, because he nods excitedly. “That would look great on you,” he says enthusiastically. “It looks like it’ll fit, too. You should totally get it!”

“Yeah?” Taeyong asks, fingering the soft material.

“Absolutely,” Ten chimes. “Ooh, Johnny’s in for a treat.”

“Shut up,” Taeyong says, a flush rising to his cheeks, but he still grabs the lingerie off the rack. The price isn’t surprisingly too bad, so he decides to be impulsive and go for it. He can’t try it on for hygiene reasons, but in the worst case, he’ll try it on at home alone and throw it into the back of the closet if he doesn’t like it.

He feels a strange sort of nervousness on the way back home, like he’s excited to try on the lingerie. Which he is, if he really thinks about it. He feels a surge of heat every time he thinks about what’s in the unassuming pink bag, and he’s practically buzzing with anticipation by the time he gets home. 

Johnny isn’t back from work yet, so Taeyong takes advantage of the alone time to try on his new underwear. He refrains from looking into the mirror until he’s done putting everything on, which takes longer than expected thanks to the straps and cut-outs. When he’s finished, he finally allows himself a glance in the full-body mirror.

A little gasp falls from his lips, because  _ fuck _ , he looks good. He was worried the bralette would look ridiculous on his flat chest, but the unlined half-cup looks adorable on him, his dusky nipples peeking through the lace. The high-waisted straps accentuate his tiny waist, his cock barely contained in the tiny lacy crotch. When he turns around, he has to swallow: the high cut of the panties makes his ass look fantastic, rounder and more pert than usual. Taeyong cups his cheeks in wonder, spreading them so that he can see how the pink lace disappears between them, barely covering his rosy hole.

Taeyong swallows, very aware of how tight the panties are growing thanks to his stiffening cock. The whole get-up is arousing him much more than he’d expected, and while he’d like nothing but to jack off with the rough lace against his cock, he knows Johnny will be home soon and he wants to be ready for him.

He has to push the panties down, which is unfortunate but he doesn’t want to get lube and precum all over them. He bends over on the bed and works himself open, one finger at a time until he’s panting and writhing, cock hanging untouched between his legs. He uses plenty of lube, wanting to be completely ready for Johnny. The thought of his boyfriend fucking him has him even more worked up, squirming back on his fingers and half-watching himself in the mirror.

The sudden sound of Johnny’s key turning in the lock snaps him out of his lustful haze, and he moves quickly, shoving the lube back under the bed and tugging the panties up hastily, attempting to push his throbbing cock back into the tight fabric.

“Taeyong?” Johnny calls, his footsteps coming down the hall making Taeyong’s heart pound. “You home, baby? I— oh, shit.”

Johnny freezes in the doorway, his stunned expression only making Taeyong flush. He knows how he must look, hard and sprawled out across their bed, with his pink hair and cheeks and panties. His eyes track the movement of Johnny’s throat bobbing as he swallows, his eyes surveying Taeyong.

“Hi, baby,” he purrs. His tone’s immediately dropped, and it has Taeyong straining in his panties. “Is this for me?”

“Of course,” Taeyong breathes, sitting back on his elbows. 

“Can you stand up for me?” Johnny murmurs, approaching. Taeyong quickens to comply, standing and doing a little twirl to show himself off to Johnny. Johnny’s eyes never leave him as he approaches, closer and closer.

“You look gorgeous,” Johnny breathes, his hands finding Taeyong’s waist. They slip further down, cupping each cheek easily in his big hands. Taeyong lets out a whimper when Johnny’s lips finally touch his. He’s so worked up already, and he needs Johnny to touch him.

Thankfully, Johnny seems to have the same idea. He sits on the bed and pulls Taeyong so he’s sitting in his lap, and he spreads Taeyong’s cheeks further, giving them a squeeze. Taeyong moans, feeling his hole clenching needily, and rocks his hips against Johnny’s, delighted by the firm bulge he finds already.

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby,” Johnny murmurs, making Taeyong shiver when he licks along the shell of his ear and down his neck. “D’you feel good in this?”

“So good,” Taeyong says, arching his back when Johnny sucks roughly over his nipple. The scratchiness of the lace and the warm heat of Johnny’s mouth has the nub hard and aching in seconds, and he moves to give the other one the same treatment until Taeyong is openly whining, holding his head in place while he rubs against Johnny’s thigh.

“Your tits are so sensitive, aren’t they?” Johnny coos, and Taeyong feels a hot, unexpected spark of arousal.

“Please fuck me,” he whines, and Johnny laughs, kissing his collarbone.

“As you wish, baby. You wanna take these off, though? They’re too nice to ruin.”

Taeyong nods in agreement and stands on already shaky legs to peel the panties off, his cock bobbing hard against his stomach. Johnny bends him over the edge of the bed and spreads his cheeks again, letting out a low growl when he sees Taeyong’s lube-slick hole.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet for me,” he groans, pressing a finger into Taeyong. The stretch goes easy, but Taeyong whimpers when he adds a second, the penetration not enough.

“Johnny, need your dick,  _ please _ ,” he begs, and Johnny smacks his ass lightly.

“So impatient,” he tuts, but Taeyong hears the telltale sound of a zipper opening and then  _ finally  _ Johnny’s length pressing against his ass. “You want your pussy fucked that bad?”

A moan rips from Taeyong’s throat as Johnny slides into his hole in one smooth thrust. “Johnny,” he gasps, seeing stars as Johnny holds him in place and begins to fuck into him. “Mmm, fuck, feels so good…”

“God, you too, baby,” Johnny replies, his breathy voice contradicting the steady roll of his hips. “Fuck, you’re so nice and tight for me, Yongie. I’m so lucky to get home and find you waiting for me, all pretty and perfect like this.”

Taeyong flushes, feeling affection rise in his chest despite the decidedly unromantic way Johnny is drilling him right now. “ _ You  _ feel so good, Daddy,” he mewls against the mattress. “You —  _ ah! _ — fill up my pussy so good.”

Johnny groans deep in the back of his throat, his thrusts becoming erratic. “God, I love that dirty mouth of yours, fuck. Bet you’d like it to be fucked too, yeah?”

“No,” Taeyong protests, feeling his blush deepen. “J-just you, Johnny, fuck.”

With every thrust into the mattress, Taeyong’s cock rubs maddeningly against the bedsheet, the slide eased by the precum he’s been steadily leaking. He’s so hard it’s almost painful, and the only thing he can concentrate on is how good everything feels, how badly he wants to come.

“Daddy, ‘m close,” he pants, his fingers curling into the sheets.

His words make Johnny redouble his efforts, fucking hard and deep into Taeyong with every thrust. He hasn’t even taken all his clothes off, which is extremely hot to Taeyong, and his belt buckle smacks against Taeyong’s ass with every punishing thrust. “That’s right, baby,” he says, raking his nails down Taeyong’s back. “You gonna squirt on my cock, show me how tight you can get? C’mon, babygirl, come for me.”

His words all but  _ shove  _ Taeyong over the edge, and white explodes behind his eyelids as he comes untouched, spilling all over the bed and his stomach. Johnny fucks him through it, moaning as Taeyong’s hole clenches hard around him. Johnny doesn’t stop his thrusts for a moment, and Taeyong swears he’s still coming even when there’s no cum left in him, his dick throbbing weakly against the wet sheets.

Johnny finishes not long after, pressing balls-deep into Taeyong and emptying his load into him. Taeyong mewls, his dick trying to get hard again at the feeling of Johnny throbbing inside him, warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He feels too fucked out to even move, and Johnny seems to feel the same, collapsing beside him and pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“God, baby, that was incredible,” Johnny sighs contentedly, running a hand through Taeyong’s hair. “That underwear looked so good on you, I’m sad I had to take it off.”

Taeyong giggles, post-coital endorphins flooding him. “Thank you … I wasn’t sure you’d like it.”

“Of course I did,” Johnny says. “You know you’d look beautiful in anything, right?” 

Taeyong just grins, pressing a soft kiss to Johnny’s nose. He loves nothing more than lying with Johnny like this, everything soft around the edges and cast in a soft shade of pink. It’s almost perfect enough to make him forget the wet spot he’s sitting in, which is growing uncomfortably cool.

“Where’d you even get this?” Johnny asks, snapping the band of the bralette.

“At the mall with Ten,” Taeyong says, laughing at the snort this elicits from Johnny.

“I guess I have Ten to thank, for once,” Johnny laughs. “Do you wanna go back there sometime, with me? Pick out another set, maybe?” 

“Of course,” Taeyong beams, snuggling into Johnny’s embrace. He’s already thinking about how good he’ll look in black.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://www.lasenza.ca/pd/unlined-lace-bra-11158017.html?dwvar_11158017_color=0E9E&cgid=lingerie#sz=36&history=enlarged&start=1) is taeyong's lingerie set!  
[here](https://media.tumblr.com/459278a3ed31b0dd43f91277f45e2565/tumblr_inline_n6zcqtoU7W1r3baao.jpg) is the kink bingo im writing this for;; if you wanna see more, pls suggest kinks and ships!  
oh and drop a kudos / comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
